


My good qualities are under your protection.

by RedLights



Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice (2005), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: 18th Century, Corsetry, F/M, First Time, Heterosexual Sex, Historical Dress, Jane Austen - Freeform, Just Married, Loss of Virginity, Nipple Play, POSTING SO AO3 WONT DELETE THE DRAFT DONT READ IT, Regency, Regency Romance, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Night, Wedding Rings, darcy has big dick energy you know it and i know it, horny lizzie, mr darcy fucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLights/pseuds/RedLights
Summary: I am not bound by the codes of decency which governed Miss Austen, and therefore am free to write Darcy and Elizabeth's wedding night in as much detail as I chuse.
Relationships: Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy
Comments: 18
Kudos: 55





	My good qualities are under your protection.

one day this will be pride and prejudice wedding night smut but for now it’s just here so AO3 doesn’t delete my draft! while you’re here, if there is anything particular you want to see (G or X rated is all fine) in a Darcy/Lizzie fic, I’d love to hear it :)

update! corona and the police state sucked all creative energy from my brain but i will be making an effort to draft a chapter in the next couple weeks. please know those of you that have commented: i LOVE what you all have to say and rereading comments has been super inspiring. who says a 150yr old fandom can’t stay alive? ;)


End file.
